Selfish Thoughts
by The Cardinal Saint Miller
Summary: Punk looses a bet. Seth Rollins/CM Punk slash one-shot. Cross-dressing and language warnings.


_A/N: I've always wanted to write Punk cross-dressing but never really considered posting it until I saw quite a few fics popping up here and there with cross-dressing involved, so I guess... why not? If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Punk/Rollins is also a couple I've wanted to try for a while so reviews are appreciated. Seth (D) & Punk (S)_

* * *

He fucking hated Jericho. _This_ was all his fault. If it weren't for that beautiful narcissistic bastard Phil wouldn't be stood here wearing what he was wearing. Although, admittedly he sort of liked it. The dress highlighted his figure amazingly and the bracelet and necklace combination looked quite cute. He wouldn't admit that to anyone else though. Those kind of silent thoughts were best kept as just that... silent.

This whole thing started last week, when Chris thought it would be a great idea to place a bet on how long it would take for John Cena to return to action. He was reportedly meant to be out for at least six months, although he returned after just over two months of recovery. Chris had won the bet, and that resulted in Phil having to wear whatever girly outfit Chris picked for him. To top it all off, he also got to take a picture and post it on twitter.

Phil laughed to himself when he imaged Chris in the French maids outfit he would have been subjected to wear had he lost.

But he hadn't lost, and for Phil, loosing was the worst feeling in the world... especially when it came with wearing women's clothes.

The black dress hugged his body tightly around the waist, giving Punk the slightest hint of a feminine waistline. The dress only just covered his ass, It was styled like a tutu and the ruffles hung loosely over his lower body until they were met with the suspenders that were keeping the matching black stockings up. To top it all off, the dress was complimented with a black bracelet and necklace set, with small baby blue diamonds that were barely noticeable until they caught the light. Punk had gone against wearing heels and make-up, since he didn't want to add insult to injury.

"How do I get myself into these situations.." Punk muttered to himself as he adjusted one of the suspenders. He was watching himself in the mirror and secretly, he was beginning to think he looked good. He didn't like that fact, but damn.

"Oh wow." a familiar voice made Punk jump. He suddenly felt sick with nerves as the thought of someone seeing him like this flooded his mind. He turned slowly only to greeted by a rather smug looking Seth Rollins. "Chris said you'd be dressed up, but I never imagined this."

"Fuck you Seth."

"I'm not saying it looks bad." Seth smiled sweetly as he examined the whole outfit. Chris had let him in on the bet, and that was why he had seen fit to let himself into Punk's room and see for himself. Punk was quietly kicking himself for not remembering to lock the door when he went back to change, anyone could have walked in and seen him in this embarrassing get-up. He was thankful that it was Seth, of all people.

"You look hot."

"Oh, shut up." Punk shot back. "I don't look hot. I'm wearing a dress for fuck sake... I mean I look _okay_, but I don't look hot."

"You're the only dude that could wear a dress and get away with it, I'll give you that." Seth laughed and sat down on Punk's bed. He crossed his legs and leant back on the pillow while Punk turned his attention back to the mirror. He had to admit, that small compliment from Seth had made him feel a little bit better. He really was dreading going to see Jericho though.

In the past few weeks Seth and Punk had grown closer as friends. They shared a mutual interest in certain bands and comic books so they found it easy to get along with each other. As their friendship had developed, so had their lust for one another. Neither were ready to commit to a relationship, considering the fact that they were constantly on the road and had a ton of other commitments. That didn't stop them from sharing a few heated and passionate moments together, though.

At Seth watched Punk from the bed, he couldn't deny the fact that the whole cross-dressing ordeal was actually quite appealing. He thought Punk looked fucking hot in a dress, actually.

"You should wear stuff like that more often..." Seth spoke with a slightly lust filled tone, unnoticeable to most, but Punk had heard that voice before and he knew exactly what it meant. Seth really was getting turned on by this whole thing.

"You think?" Punk turned to face Seth. He played with the black mesh fabric that made up the tutu, making sure to show more skin so that Seth could get a really good look at what was his, should he want it. Punk knew exactly what buttons to press when it came to getting Seth excited.

"Oh..." Seth muttered. "fuck yeah." He bit his bottom lip as he looked Punk's body up and down, taking in the whole outfit once again. After a moment of silence, Seth spoke again.

"Get over here."

Punk didn't need much convincing. He did as he was told and made his way to the bed, getting on both hands and knees as he crawled his way up Seth's body. As soon as Punk stopped, Seth pressed their lips together while needfully grabbing Punk's ass under the black fabric that was barely covering him.

"_Seth..."_ Punk moaned. He loved it when Seth dominated him. Seth pulled away and moved his attention to Punk's neck, biting and licking at the sensitive skin while Punk ground his hips into the bed, causing their dicks to rub against each other. Seth needed some sort of release. He was craving Punk's body so badly. He wrapped his arms around Punk and pulled him off, Punk allowed Seth to take the lead as he crawled on top and positioned himself between Punk's legs.

Seth sat up and pulled his shirt off before throwing it across the room, leaving his black and blonde hair in a slight mess. Punk laid there with his legs spread open, looking both innocent yet filthy at the same time. Seth's dick throbbed at the sight of it, knowing that it was entirely his to play with.

"You're even wearing the underwear to go with it... surely that wasn't part of the bet?" Seth questioned as he began to toy with the small black G-string that was barely able to contain Punk's own length. He moved his hand down slightly and rubbed at Punk's dick through the fabric, gaining a few slutty moans in the process.

His hands made their way even further down. He toyed with one of the suspender straps and traced it all the way back up and under the dress. Punk felt his face flushing a light pink as Seth found the garter belt.

"Look at you, going all out for Jericho." Seth grinned. "I'm sure he didn't ask you to wear that, did he?" Seth ran his fingers back down Punk's stomach until he reached his crotch. He began to massage Punk's length again as he waited for an answer. Punk simply shook his head, he was playing innocent and Seth fucking loved it.

Seth stopped talking and moved his hands to Punk's legs, he lifted them slightly and examined the small piece of fabric that was covering him up before finally toying with it, testing the strength. He smiled and let out a light laugh to himself before pulling hard and ripping the G-string. Punk's dick throbbed at the pleasure he was feeling from having Seth dominate him like this.

Seth sat back and admired the view. Punk looked so vulnerable at that very moment. His hair was a perfectly cute mess and the dress was still hugging his body in such an attractive manner. Seth decided that he wanted Punk to keep it on. It just looked too attractive to remove.

He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, along with his briefs, finally freeing his dick and feeling a sense of relief. Without even bothering to remove them completely, he moved his body so that he was above Punk once again, and positioned himself. They were both so desperate for this that foreplay had been completely forgotten about.

Seth began to push in and he felt a surge of sexual tension through his entire body. Phil closed his eyes and tried to ignore the white hot pain. It would pass soon enough, it was just the first few minutes that were always tough. It didn't take long for Seth to bury his entire eight inches inside Punk, he felt so fucking good.

Unable to control his urges, Seth began thrusting at a reasonable speed. His dick throbbed as he repeatedly pounded Punk's ass and the moans that were filling the room were just spurring him on even more. Despite the pain, Punk was enjoying himself. He was in a state of painful ecstasy. He wanted to stop, but at the same time his body was screaming at him to go on.

He gripped the pillow behind his head and allowed his body to submit to Seth in every way possible. Seth, without knowing it had sped up and he was now fucking Punk hard. Every time he forced his way in, he felt like there was no greater feeling on the planet. It didn't help that Punk was so tight. This was their first time going all the way, and Seth was feeling more pleasure than he had with any other previous lover.

"Fuck Seth..." Punk moaned in-between breaths. The pain had almost completely subsided after a few minutes of fucking. Seth was letting out short manly groans as he ground his hips hard into the man beneath him. He was coming undone by the second. Seth gazed down and studied Punk's dress-clad body, his dick pulsated at the sight of it.

A few final pounds, and Seth released himself inside of Punk, a loud moan leaving his lips as he did so. His paced slowed and his breathing was heavy. He took a moment to regain a small amount of strength before kissing Punk lightly on the lips and pulling out. Punk hadn't planned on getting off, he for one didn't want to ruin his dress, so he wasn't disappointed when he hadn't cum during their session.

"Fuck, that was just... wow." Seth shook his head. His breathing was still heavy as he laid down next to Punk and pulled his jeans back up, covering his manhood and laying there for a few more moments.

Punk sat up slightly and removed the previously torn G-string, laughing as he threw it to the floor next to the bed.

"You're buying me a new one, Seth." He pulled himself up and adjusted the dress. Seth watched with hazy exhausted eyes and he laughed when Punk spoke.

"Can I buy you another dress?" Seth smiled. "I mean fuck... if the sex is that good when you're dressed up as a chick.."

Punk had to consider for a moment. He made his way back to the full-length mirror and made sure to fix his hair so that it didn't look like he'd just been fucked hard as hell.

"Maybe..." He mused "but I get to choose. It just comes out of your bank account. Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
